Gate of Promises
by iTorchic
Summary: Ed has been acting strange and Roy and Alphonse decide to team up to find out what is going on. Will they regret what they find? NON-YAOI. Slight AU. Character Death. Rated T. This is just a random idea from my little black book of story plots!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with another story for you all! =D I had this story planned a few months ago but decided to wait a bit so I could update my other stories a bit but I've gotten impatient so I pulled this out of my little black book of story plots so you may read it. However, it is a slight angsty but everyone needs a little bit of angst. XD It is also a slight AU. Well, it breaks off from the first anime around the week before Ed's 16****th**** birthday.**

**I am attempting to write in 3****rd**** person, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Please tell me if you like this style better! I plan on switching back to 1****st**** person in the next chapter and then on out. Sorry if this turns out weird!**

**So, I shall now continue on with this new story…..**

Gate Of Promises

Chapter 1

"Brother, you don't look too well…..perhaps you should stop by the room to get some rest before turning in your report."

"As much as I'd love to avoid the Colonel Al, I'm doing this now. It's my last report as a 15 year old and I just want to get it in and done with."

The two figures moved through the busy streets of Central with a sluggish pace that was set by the older brother, Edward Elric.

A normally nice kid…..well State Alchemist, that always had a glow in his unusual golden eyes. His hair was normally back in a braid, wearing his leather pants covering a human right leg and an automail left, black tank top, black coat with a high collar with silver trimmings, black combat boots, white gloves covering one human left hand and one automail right, and a silver pocket watch chain dangling from his pocket. This was all in his normal wear, such as he wore now, however things weren't as normal as Edward made them out to be.

Edward's younger brother, Alphonse, was in a suit of armor. However, he couldn't just get out of it whenever he pleased. His soul was bound to it, and had been for the past 5 years. It happened during the forbidden act of bringing the dead back to life using alchemy that he and Edward had done when he was 10 and Edward was 11 leaving him bound to armor so he wouldn't die while Edward lost his left leg and gave up his right arm to attach Al's soul to the armor. However, no one really knew the full extent of what Edward truly gave up that stormy night except for two trusted people back in Risembool who attached automail to his body.

4 years ago, Edward joined the military as a State Alchemist to look for a mythical alchemy amplifier, the Philosopher's Stone, so they could get their bodies back and was dubbed as the Fullmetal Alchemist. However in the past year, Alphonse noticed something was wrong with Ed. He couldn't really place what, but he seemed tired more easily, was more determined to find the stone, was a tad more pale, and disappeared more often than usual. Today was just proving Alphonse's uneasiness as Ed passed up the chance to not see his superior officer who Edward loathed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Al! Am I not a picture a perfect health at this very moment?"

"No, you aren't brother. You're out of breath and paler than usual, you should go see a doctor."

"Hell no! I'm not going to see one of those quacks! They'll tell me something pointless and try to give me a shot. I am not going, and I'm going to deliver this report to the Colonel and I'll meet you back at the room, okay?"

Alphonse sighed, he wanted to believe his brother but something in his mind was nagging at him but he didn't know what….. "Fine brother, but don't fight with Colonel Mustang."

"I'll fight him if he gives me a reason to fight him. I'll see you later Al."

"Bye brother…."

"Oh wait: Al?"

"Yes?"

"Get rid of the damn cat."

"Heheheheh….. What cat?"

"Just get rid of it." With that, the elder Elric went off to report in his last mission to Colonel Roy Mustang.

**-page break I LOVE COOKIES page break-**

"So Fullmetal, I see you're back in one piece."

"No thanks to the mission you sent me on Colonel." Edward was sitting on the couch situated in Mustang's office while said Colonel was paging through Edward's report.

'Something is off….' Roy thought as he looked at the blonde. He hadn't noticed the first changes in Fullmetal however Lieutenant Hawkeye had commented on how skinny Edward had looked and how he seemed paler than usual. After that, he seemed to pick up more and more things that seemed off about the kid. Today it seemed worse than usual.

"So Fullmetal, it looks like you were a little short on words in your latest report…" Roy drawled. 3.…2.….1.….

"Who're calling so short-" Roy's eyes widened as Edward jerked forward into a coughing fit. He sounded horrible, and the Colonel's eyes narrowed as he saw red on the normally pristine white gloves of his subordinate.

"Fullmetal, you need to get to a doctor." He said as he got up from his chair to get the boy water. Edward was ghostly pale and his eyes looked hollow. It was a chilling thought to not see fire in the normally burning eyes.

"No -cough- way in hell -cough-" Edward fell into another coughing fit as Hawkeye walked into the room.

"Sir?" She exclaimed and Roy looked over and nodded at Edward,

"Help me with him."

It was about 5 minutes before his coughing fit ended and Edward was gasping for air before taking a small sip of water.

"Edward," Roy said, "I'm making this an order: You need to go see a doctor."

"Why the hell do I need to see a doctor?" Edward spat and Roy sent back the blonde boy a glare of his own.

"You're coughing up blood Fullmetal. I'll court marshal you if you don't follow your order!"

"I'm not going you bastard and I don't give a damn if you're going to punish me just for not going to a fucking doctor!" He screamed and Roy's temper was reaching it's boiling point. How could this little twerp refuse to go to the damn doctor and make such a big deal about it. It was obvious he needed to go!

"Are you forgetting about Alphonse just because you're scared of a doctor? How are you going to get your bodies back if you're sitting in jail?"

"I don't know dumb ass, since you're the one who'll send me to jail! Even if I go to the doctor, I'll scare them more than they would scare me and I'd get locked up as well!"

Roy paused a moment before he screamed again, 'He would still get locked up? What the hell does that mean?'

"I'm leaving." Edward said as he got up and slammed the door behind him. Roy looked over to Hawkeye who looked concerned and he sighed before picking up the phone. Something wasn't right here, and he was going to find out what.

**So, did that make any sense at all? I hope it did! XD So, this isn't going to be a long story, but I hope you'll all read it and enjoy it! Please review! Thanks guys! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I totally prefer writing in 1****st**** person. And now, our story shall continue!**

Gate of Promises

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That bastard, how dare he try and order me to go to the fucking doctor! Well….. He is allowed to order me to go…but I'm still not going so ha! But damn it, I only have a few days to get this done and I'm not going to spend it by being stuck in a hospital for something they don't know of and have no idea where I got it. Doctors think they're _so_ smart. -sigh- Well, at least I won't have to deal with them for much longer. I won't need a doctor, Al will be happy, and the Colonel will not bug me anymore. Sounds ideal…..

I headed home through the streets of Central and I had to stop a few times since it was getting hard to breathe. That damn coughing fit HAD to happen in the Colonel's office. Now he's going to be breathing down my neck with Al. Can't they learn to leave well enough alone? Well, technically I'm not completely well….but the concept still stands!

I opened the room to my military issued dorm and Al wasn't around anywhere and I double checked to make sure before collapsing on the couch.

"This damn automail is getting heavier everyday." I murmured, "Even more so now." I looked up on the calendar and sighed. Two days. Surely I could get it done in two days! I just had to rest up here for a bit and get to work. Nothing like a deadline to keep you busy.

I pulled off my cloak and jacket and winced as I undid the cloth wrap on my left arm and around my torso. Damn, it was spreading even faster. Fucking truth, -sigh. Well, at least I found what I was looking for during the past year.

I wrote in a coded entry of the past day into my alchemy notebook and set it back on my desk and looked at the clock. 5 pm…. Where the hell is Al? I went to HQ at 2 pm and he still isn't back. He better not bring home anymore cats….

I put a package of chalk in my pocket before I heard a pounding on the door. I froze as I could make out the shouts coming from outside the door.

"_Fullmetal, let us in!"_

"Hell no Colonel!" I yelled as I frantically tried to wrap up my arm and chest in the bandages again however I was struggling with both the rush and only using one hand.

"_Brother, I have a key! We're coming in!" _Al called and I paled and tried to wrap it faster however it wasn't staying on as well as I'd hoped. So Al had gone to the Colonel. _How wonderful_. I heard the key slip into the door and the handle turning. Only one thing crossed my mind as I saw the door open to reveal my longest kept secret and my horrified face: _Oh shit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roy's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the door opened into the Elric dorm, I felt my blood run cold. Sitting on the couch was Fullmetal, with half of his upper body and complete left arm a mixture of black and purple dead skin. His face was nearly completely white while his eyes were widened in horror.

"Brother! What happened to you?" Alphonse exclaimed in horror.

"It's nothing Al!" Edward said as he fell out of his shock of being found out.

"Fullmetal, how the hell is that nothing?" I growled and he glared at me as he finished wrapping his arm in bandages and slipped on his jacket and cloak.

"It's nothing to me." He whispered before he darted out the door and I restrained Al from chasing after him.

"Colonel! Let me go!" Alphonse screamed, "There's something wrong with brother! I have to go find him!"

"Alphonse! Calm down!" I yelled and the armored boy fell to the floor on his knees.

"Why didn't he tell me?" He whispered and I felt the boy's anguish just from his voice, "Why didn't he tell me what was happening?"

"Alphonse, I don't know why he hid it from you, or what it even is…but your brother has to have a record of what happened somewhere. You know that even if we find him he wouldn't tell us. Our best bet would be to see if he recorded what happened." I said as I looked down at Alphonse. He looked up as he thought and nearly crashed into me as he darted into the dorm while I followed him and he returned with a stack of small notebooks. I looked at him quizzically before he set them down on the table.

"These are his notes. He has them in code that I don't even know, but if we were going to find answers anywhere then Brother would have put them in here." He said proudly and I nodded. About 16 notebooks for 4 years so about 4 per year and hopefully the answers to our questions about Fullmetal's condition.

"I'll make a call to Hawkeye. We'll need time to decode these notebooks so hopefully she'll keep Fullmetal out of our hair until we're done. We can head over to my apartment." I said and Alphonse nodded. Now to make a phone call…

**So how was that? Poor Eddy! =O So there's what his problem is but now to find out how he got it…. Please review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! =D**

**Well, I guess I shall continue. There is 3 more chapters of this, including this one. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Gate of Promises**

**Chapter 3**

-2 days later-

Damn it. Damn it! If I had known that this had been going on this whole time, I would have…. Shit. I don't even know what I would have done! But if Fullmetal would have told me, even anyone else!

Alphonse and I had finally cracked the alchemist's code and I could feel my hands shaking as I read it. It wasn't so much of fear, but….I couldn't really describe it. A mix of anger, fear and maybe even regret.

Fullmetal was going to die.

I read through the pages again from the beginning….

_I guess I'm going to have to get used to this, writing all of my findings in a journal that is, due to the fact I finally passed the state alchemist exam. Admittedly, I was worried that they would give me a physical due to the fact that it started on my left shoulder a few months ago. It stings every once in awhile, but I know I'll be able to handle the pain. It's nothing compared to Al. I have been put under the command of Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist. I would say that is alchemy is cool but he seems like sort of an ass. I could be wrong, but I'll have to see more of him anyway. I received the second name of 'Fullmetal' along with my pocket watch. I need to start doing research as soon as possible, so I can get Al back to his body and hopefully get was taken from me back. Only time will tell…_

I flipped about 30 pages before I reached where I had battled Fullmetal and now that I read over his thoughts, I felt a wave of guilt after now knowing the full situation.

_That bastard of a Colonel turns out to actually have at least a little bit of a heart after all. I had to fight him for a battle assessment to renew my state license, and I am aching extremely badly but I was the one who wanted to fight his superior officer. My ports have been killing me from the rain that happened after the Colonel and I had cleaned up the parade grounds but coupled with the singeing pain from my flesh appendages it was nearly unbearable. It has spread much more: it has covered my left arm down to slightly above the wrist, my torso has been getting infected with it as well, along with my right leg. I'm guessing that it is spreading to my back as well. I'm amazed that they didn't notice me nearly wheezing when I was running around so much. I feel so tired all of the time now, but that's to be expected at this point. I think I have a lead on a way to get Al's body back, but it is not as sacrificial as the stone. However, I will keep researching both in case one proves to work._

Then, I flipped to one of the last filled written pages. The last entry.

_Well, I finally am reaching the deadline. 2 days to enjoy things around here. I stopped by the Bastard's office to turn in my last report but he finally suspected something and ordered me to go to the doctor. I'm sure as hell not going there to be stuck in a hospital for those crack-pots to try and find some 'miracle cure' to try and cure me of my 'ailment'. Heh, nothing could really reverse the process of the gate. _

_Before the transmutation, I always wondered what the cost of a human soul was. Al lost his body and I lost my left leg to attempt to get our own mother back only to end up with a bloody heap of carnage on our basement floor. Al thinks that I only paid an arm to retrieve his soul from the clutches of that bastard of a gate. However, I'm amazed I've managed to keep the truth away from him so long. The only equivalent to a soul, is another soul. But, of course the gatekeeper wanted to play a game with me. Give me till my 16th__ birthday to find a way to restore Al. However, the costs would be my arm….and my life force. _

_The gate would feed at it every day until my 16__th__ birthday unless I managed to win the 'game' and get Al's body back. However, now I know that at the very beginning I paid in full. _

_Well, this is most likely my last entry in here. So, Al. Finally figured out what happened due to this? I figured that someday someone would de-code this journal, however I'm guessing that it's either Al or the Colonel._

_So you finally caught me and my secret's out. Well, I need to go do my last act on this damn planet so if you caught me before I'm actually dead, I look forward to our meeting in warehouse 5. Get it Mustang? _

_Tick tock, you better hurry…_

Warehouse 5? Damn it!

"Alphonse, we're going!" I shouted and Alphonse jumped and looked up from one of the other journals.

"Where are we going sir?" he exclaimed as he followed me out of the dorm. I looked at my watch.

"Alphonse, do you know what was the exact time your brother was born?" I asked as I ran though the dorms and down to the front entrance.

"At 7:36 pm sir, but why do you need to know that?" Al exclaimed as we ran across the courtyard where I could see my team walking out of the front entrance.

"Hawkeye! We all gotta go!" I shouted and they all froze as they saw me run past but I heard a chorus of 'Sir's and people running after Alphonse and I. I looked down at my watch again.

It was 7:31.

"Shit." I hissed as we all ran into the warehouse district. "FULLMETAL YOU BETTER NOT DIE YOU SHRIMP!" I shouted as I ran as fast I could towards warehouse 5. I was beginning to slow down from exhaustion, and I knew my team along with Alphonse was right behind me as I skidded to a stop in front of the slightly ajar doors and I whipped them open while Alphonse ran inside, frantic.

"Brother?" He shouted and I felt a wave of unease roll over me.

"Alphonse!" I heard Riza yell as he ran into the center of the room.

Then we heard an echoing clap in the darkness of the abandoned warehouse before the floor began to light up in gold light. I looked across and saw Fullmetal kneeing there, a smirk etched onto his face as we stared at each other.

"FULLMETAL!"

The glow overtook the room, leaving us all blinded for a few moments before it dimmed back into blackness.

We pulled out flashlights and I felt my throat close up as I saw what was left.

A small and malnourished boy in the center of the room, the transmutation circle gone, and a pile of clothes, a pile of dust below it, two automail limbs, and a skull.

**I'm getting more gruesome, aren't I? Well, I'm not done yet! And yes, the great Fullmetal Alchemist is dead. I was a little bit gruesome with leaving his skull there, but I figured it would work…. The dust is what's left of Ed's body and the automail technically wasn't part of his life force so they're still around. At least he didn't break it! -humor at bad time- So, please review people! I'm expecting 2 more chapters after this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So Ed is dead, and he's not coming back, but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the story! I mean, Ed wouldn't just end it like that! XD

Plus: Yes, I killed Ed. Didn't I mention that there was going to be a character death in the summary? -sigh-

So, now I will be continuing the story now. And yes, it'll be emo for one more chapter before it has a happier note at the end. Now, we shall continue to angst again…

**Gate of Promises**

**Chapter 4**

I felt my blood turn to ice as I stared at what was left of the blonde subordinate who would always rant about his height, would do anything for his brother, and the hero of the people.

I looked away before ordering the team into action on helping Alphonse while I silently walked up to the remains of Edward Elric.

I pulled out a small piece of chalk and transmuted an urn out of the stone floor and quietly poured the dust into it and placed the skull inside before closing the lid.

"Sir?" I heard the men carrying Alphonse out of the warehouse and apparently the Lieutenant decided to stay behind.

"It's fine." I said, flinching when I heard my voice harden, "He knew this would happen and it looked like he was giving me a goodbye when he looked at me as the transmutation started."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hawkeye." I said calmly as I stared numbly at the remains again. I picked up the automail limbs and remaining clothes however I heard a 'plop' as an envelope fell to the floor. I leaned down to pick it up and stared at it with wide eyes.

_To Colonel Mustang_

_The Bastard who finally did something right for once_

"What is that Sir?" I jumped slightly when I remembered Hawkeye was still behind me and I stuck the envelop in my jacket pockets before standing up again with the remains.

"It's nothing Hawkeye. We have to get back to my office. I have to verify some death certificates."

-one week later-

I sighed as I looked over the official documentation that stated that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was deceased. The public had reacted when then found out the news, and the fact that he gave up his life to save his brother from an unknown threat only increased the public's respect for the fallen 'Hero of the People'.

I however, sat in my office staring at the envelope that I had found when at the site of the transmutation.

Al was still unconscious, however he was deemed healthy, although malnourished, and was to stay in the hospital for another month before he could be considered to even be let out of bed.

"Are you going to read it sir?" I looked up wearily to see Hawkeye staring at me with worried eyes and I sighed.

"I was considering it." I said quietly and she nodded.

"You know," She said as she turned around, "Edward probably wanted to tell you a few things before he passed away. You should really consider reading that letter." With that, she left the room and I sighed. I couldn't avoid it forever and if I knew Edward, he would be telling me what to do with Alphonse.

I opened up the flap up the letter and pulled out a two page letter in the alchemist's familiar handwriting. I unfolded both and sat back in my chair as I began to read…

_Dear Colonel,_

_I guess you finally found me, however by now I am probably gone and Al is hopefully restored. I figured you would figure it out but not the way you did, finding me when you did. I left the journals for you to find, and when I heard people outside the door, I scribbled out the message to you. _

_So you finally know the truth about me too, huh Colonel? Well, it was one thing that you never figured out, at least until you were too late but I actually prefer it that way. At least you didn't get involved too much. I've always had a knack for pulling people down with me and I wasn't going to do that for my last big act. _

_I guess you know when I figured out the way to restore Al, but what you don't know is that I actually did give up in my search for the stone, however I kept going to keep Al believing we would both would be restored. I kept going to make sure none of you would get involved with my true research and that everyone would still think everything was normal. Well, at least as normal as things got with us Elric Brothers that is._

_Frankly, I'm amazed I'm able to write this letter at all with how drained I feel. I know it will only be a matter of time before you storm in here looking for an explanation with Al on your tail. I feel so tired, but it's not really bad. I'm becoming more at peace, and yes I know that it's a sappy thing to say when I'm dying, but it's actually sort of true. I spent the last two days drawing out the circle, since I was so low on energy and I know that after this, I'll only have enough energy for the transmutation._

_Thing is, I'm actually going to ask for your help for once. Yes Bastard, I'm actually asking for your help, but hear me out. Granny Pinako and Winry already know about my price and we decided that when I get Al's body back, that he stay with you. Now, make one thing clear: you are not allowed to pass on your bastard-ness to him. If you do, I'll come back from the grave and kick your ass. Don't ask how I'll do it, but I'll make it possible. You know I will._

_I know it's a shock of me to pass the care of my brother onto you, but I think with Hawkeye making sure you don't screw up as usual and the guys helping you out, Al will turn out all right. I'm pretty sure he'll be the same age as when we performed the transmutation so that'd be about 10 but I'm not sure that he'll have his memories or not. But, if he doesn't: Please tell him about what happened when he's ready for it. He's going to ask about me, but please tell him that I got killed because I saved him. I don't want him to forget me, and that's a bit selfish, but I want him to remember me for all of the times we've been together._

_I did find out about your goal to reach the position of Furer, and I have one thing to say that: When you're on the way to the top, don't let your inflated ego get any bigger. If you're going to run the country, then look after them._

_One last thing, you old bastard: Never give up on your own goals. I sure as hell never gave up on mine. Al's in the flesh, but unfortunately I never got to see it for myself. You better take care of him and tell Hawkeye that she has permission from me to kick your ass if you don't take care of him._

_So, this is my last farewell and here's another thing: I AM NOT A SHRIMP. I CAN HEAR YOU SHOUTING IN THE COURTYARD YOU BASTARD! _

_Here's to new goals and new beginnings,_

_Edward Elric_

_The Fullmetal Alchemist_

I felt my hand loosen it's grip on the letter as I read the signature and I put my hand over my face with the elbow on the arm of the chair.

Even when he's dying, the kid still looked out for his brother more than himself. Wait, I made a mistake: he's not a kid. Not anymore.

**So how's that? I plan on doing an epilogue for the last chapter. And you all thought I couldn't do anything since Ed died! HA! Ed still had the last laugh, and now Mustang is going to look after Al. And I believe that Ed would really come back from the grave to kick Mustang's ass if he did something to hurt Al in any way, shape or form. So, guess what time it is? REVIEW TIME! So, now it's your turn to write something (hopefully) to me about what you all thought of this chapter. So long for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm here with the final chapter! =D Hope you all liked the story!**

**Gate of Promises**

**Chapter 5**

_-1 year later-_

I skimmed through the last words of Edward Elric again, sighing as I folded the wrinkled pages again. I leaned back in my chair in my home office as I felt something rub up against my leg. As much as I love dogs, I could help but take in the orange tabby that was now currently rubbing up against my legs.

"Hello Ginger." I sighed as said cat jumped up into my lap and purred affectionately. I could use the distraction from the old letter in my hand. I set it down to pet the stubborn creature that wouldn't let me ignore her. It was the year anniversary of _that_ day and I couldn't help but think back on my loud mouthed alchemist.

Things had been…unusually quiet after he got Alphonse's body back, at least until Alphonse woke up. It had been about 3 weeks of silence from the young Elric as he slept and Riza had caught me at the hospital multiple times and had to supply me a lot of coffee so I could actually stay awake.

"It's been pretty hard, hasn't it Ginger?" I asked as I petted the purring lump of fur. I got a meow in reply and I sighed again. Edward's funeral had taken place a week after Edward got Alphonse's body back in that old warehouse. It was a private ceremony, my team and I as well as Pinako Rockbell and her granddaughter.

I first went to Risembool alone, with Edward's remains, while Riza kept a watchful eye on Alphonse. I had taken a picture of Alphonse in the hospital with the team visiting while Riza managed to snap a picture when I had fallen asleep at his bedside.

I arrived at the Rockbell residence and felt a lump of dread that sat like a rock in my stomach. I knocked on the door and Winry Rockbell opened the door, however when she saw my face her face turned to horror.

"Why are you here?" She asked worriedly. I tried to not show any weakness, but my mask was slipping.

"I am sorry to come visit you on a occasion such as this, but I came to inform you on Edward Elric' status."

"What happened to him? Did he break his automail again? Is he at the hospital? I'm going to kill him!" The girl exclaimed while her temper flared for a moment and the lump of guilt grew as I realized that I had to tell her the truth.

"Miss Rockbell, well…you don't have to kill him and he isn't in the hospital however Alphonse is currently residing in the Central hospital right now." The realization crept onto her face and it turned into pure agony.

"Oh no…please don't tell me he's gone." She pleaded in a whisper as she crumpled to the ground and I looked away in guilt. I had to come and tell her that her life long friend had died and I couldn't take it.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, to what do we owe this pleasure?" I looked up to see Pinako Rockbell standing with a cane on the stairway.

"I'm sorry to say that this trip to visit is not one of pleasure." I said as I pulled out the suitcase and bag I carried with me and set out the urn and set the suitcase onto the table. The old woman came down the stairs and helped her granddaughter off the floor and over to the couch before she came over and opened the suitcase which held the familiar red coat and automail limbs that made the Fullmetal Alchemist so recognizable.

"So he finally reached the end of his agreement with that creature did he?" Pinako asked as she looked at the suitcase and I nodded. I handed her the note that Edward left me and she read it and let out a chuckle near the end. "That boy was always sensitive about his height." She looked at me, "He did talk to me about you taking care of Alphonse."

"What are you both talking about?" Winry shrieked as tears ran down the young woman's face, "Edward is dead, and you're talking as if it was the weather!"

I was about to say something before Pinako Rockbell cut me off, "Winry, I talked to Edward before. It was wrong of me not to tell you about what was happening." She sighed and I looked at the old woman in surprise and she only looked back at me. "Edward thought I told Winry, but I never told her that he knew his death was coming. He told me about how he was slowly dying and that's why he had me doing most of his instillations for the past few months although you made the automail. He wanted me to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you however it was too late."

What happened next will probably be etched into my mind for the rest of my life. Winry sobbed into the couch as she mourned over her friend and admitted to her grandmother that she had loved the blond and I felt guilty for being in the room at all. However, I was not pushed away but they asked me to tell stories of some of Edward's adventures and I learned about things from Fullmetal's childhood. Although we were brought together for a saddening reason, we found ourselves laughing about the memories of the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Edward Elric. I learned why he acted the way that he did whenever I'd meet the boy.

I stayed in Risembool for a few days, with the Rockbells allowing me to stay, while the rest of my team took the train ride to Risembool as well. The doctors assured us that they would alert us immediately if there was any changes in Alphonse's condition, so everyone came to pay their last wishes to the departed Elric.

It was a sunny day for the ceremony and we all agreed that we'd not wear our military attire for the funeral. Edward wouldn't have wanted a military send off, at least that's what we assumed since he never followed the dress code at any point in his role in the military. It was a short service, with none of that 'god have mercy' stuff that people seemed fond of, but something that could be known as an annoyance for alchemists. I at least hoped that Edward ended up in a better place. If there was a heaven or hell, I'd probably end up staying with my flames, but Edward deserved better than me. He at least did not kill innocent people as I had done so many years ago.

The small group slowly dissipated as they slowly headed back to the Rockbell household for a small gathering to swap stories, however Riza and I remained.

"Sir?"

"Riza, I bet Fullmetal would be laughing about how useless I'm being right now."

"Why is that sir?"

"It's raining. And I think that it won't let up completely for awhile."

It was true that it truly did not stop for a long time however it did not break the mask after that point and the nagging guilt of Edward's death slowly began to lessen over the past year as Alphonse finally awoke a few days later after we returned from Risembool.

He didn't have any memories from during his time in the suit of armor, so it was a bit of a shock for the boy when he was surrounded by unknown people when he finally awoke. However, Edward's wishes were respected when I explained how his brother had died protecting him and that I would become his caretaker from now on, since I was someone who Edward trusted.

The Elric was quickly welcomed into our little makeshift family and wriggled his way into our daily life at the office. He was 15, but he still had the same innocence as I could would have and he slowly began to piece together his memories from the missing years in his life. He would hang out in the office, get into trouble with Havoc and Breda, learn about electronics from Fuery, help Falman in coming up with different strategies, talk to Hawkeye about various things, and would play a daily game of chess against me and he was getting quite better. As the past year went on, I felt a more fatherly side start to build, however it was nowhere near where Hughes would have gone to. But, it was still there and it was that fatherly side that eventually bent my will about not having a pet in my house along with Alphonse's best puppy dog look that led to Ginger becoming a part of our household family. But, I'm not regretting letting Ginger into our small family since she seems to find me wherever I am in the house and tends to act more like a dog than a cat which I find highly amusing.

"Hey Roy?" I looked up from petting Ginger to see a grinning Alphonse in the doorway of my home office.

"Yes Alphonse?"

"Havoc and Breda are here. They brought the steaks and extras for the feast." I lifted Ginger off my lap gently put her on the floor, much to her protest, and stood up with a stretch.

"Well, Riza and the rest of them should be here soon. Let's head downstairs and we can start cooking. It is our job to cook."

"Yeah I know." Alphonse laughed and I smirked, "We're the cooks for the weekly dinner."

"Yes, and we're going over the top tonight. We have a cause for celebration on you being restored. Now we have to go down there before Breda decides he wants to eat early."

_Here's to new goals and new beginnings,_

_Edward Elric_

_The Fullmetal Alchemist_

**There's the ending! I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope that it wasn't to cheesy. I started writing this at 3 am and now the sun is up and it's 5:38 in the morning. I am going to be sleep deprived today, however I'll just take a nap. XD Please review, and check out my other stories if you liked this one! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
